Underneath The Lie
by xoJayxo
Summary: I really suck at summaries, so here's the run down. Jacob's in the closet having a secret relationship with Edward while also dating Leah. they're all in HS, and the story is about them...SLASH MXM ...i did my best with the summary :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I would greatly appreciate it if you would review, especially with any constructive criticism so I can make the story better.**

**Enjoy(:**

The alarm on my phone sounded loudly waking me up. I smiled when I saw that Edward's lean body was still across mine; his head on the crook of my shoulder. I kiss him softly.

_He's so beautiful. I can't believe his mine. _

While kissing him, I see the huge red mark on his neck and wonder how he's going to explain this one to his parents. I want to be there when his parents are giving him the speech about gay sex; the same speech that happens every other week since they found out he was gay.

Esme might have a heart attack when she sees this.

"Edward" He stirs up at his name brushing his member against mine, making it stand up. "Baby wake up...I got to go," I pleaded

"I don't want you to," Was Edward's mumble which of course comes out sounding like "ahdonmanchatuh" because his face is against my shoulder.

"I have to," I brush my hand through his hair. "Leah will wonder where I'm at. And besides it's almost six; your sister will be here soon"

He sighs at the last part and turns over getting out of bed and going to his bathroom. "You said you would spend some time with me today Jake…"

"And I did." Did he really want me to recap everything that we did since I got here today? "But Leah started asking me why I've been spending so much time with you the last few weeks" I said getting out of bed and looking for my boxer and jeans.

"Three hours isn't enough Jake, I want more...It's my birthday," he finishes whining at the end.

"I'll be here for your birthday party tonight" I told him walking over to the bathroom. "And I promised Leah I was picking her up at six tonight" I wrap my arms around him when he frowns at Leah name.

Edward shook his head, "And you promised to spend the day with me, but of course Leah's more important than me. Go have fun with your girlfriend on your date!"

I let him go without much of a fight when he detached himself from me and walked out of the bathroom and ended up sitting at the edge of his bed.

He always thinks that she's more important than him when in reality she's not. I've been _dating_Leah for eight months and six out of those I've been having an affair with Edward. I have been in love with him since the day I saw him, the same day I asked Leah out because of the pressure I got from my friends.

Edward had just moved here to Austin Texas from Chicago. We had AVID together. He was introduced to the class and told to sit next to me. We clicked instantly.

But I didn't know he had feelings for me until one night we got very drunk in his room. We were celebrating us acing our very hard Physics test. He tripped me and started laughing and to pay him back I started tickling him. This led me to me kissing him which lead us to having sex. The next morning we admitted our feelings for each other.

And although he knew that Leah and I were an item we continued to meet for _casual_ sex, casual sex that eventually turned into a secret relationship. Alice is the only one who knows about us. She entered Edward's room without knocking only to see Edward on the floor his leg on my shoulder and me pounding the living day light out of his tight ass.

We couldn't really act like nothing had happened so Alice forced us to answer her 3 gazillion questions. She never would have known if not for that incidence; I'm not out to anyone. She wasn't surprised to catch Edward getting fucked by a guy like that. She said she figured out that HE was gay, but not me.

But even though I'm not out I do more for Edward than Leah; I always buy him expensive things, I spend more time with him than Leah, and I love him way more than I do Leah and he knows all that yet despite what I do he always thinks that she's more important than he is.

"Don't say that Edward," I sighed beseechingly. "You know you're more important to me than Leah"

"Right."

"Edw-"

"You can leave Jacob" he cuts me off and calls me Jacob.

Oh he's really pissed off. He only calls me Jacob whenever he's mad at me.

"Fine, I'll call Leah and tell her we're not close to being done with our project. I don't want you mad at me baby" I much rather have her mad at me than have him be mad at me.

I know I'm jerk, but like I said before he's more important to me.

Edward shakes his head, "No Jake, don't cancel on her." He sighs dejectedly. "I'll see you tonight...I guess."

I smile sadly at his tone, "I'll be missing you so much that I won't be able to stop thinking about you 'till I see you tonight"

"Me too," He took my hand and walked downstairs.

"I love you," I said kissing his forehead.

Edward is only 6'1" while I'm 6'3" putting me at the perfect height to kiss his forehead without bending my neck too much unlike with Leah.

"I love you too Jake," and with that I kiss his lips one more and leave the Cullen Residence.

I arrived at Leah's house, my car blasting '_I'm still fly'_ on my radio. I love the speakers on this baby; my black f150 ford truck. Just as I'm about to get out of the car, Leah comes out wearing a black mini skirt and red tank top.

"Hey baby," She leans in to kiss me, the gloss on her lips shining.

"Leah I hate when you wear that stuff on your lips" I've told her this thousands of times, I don' know when she gonna get it.

Leah shrugged. "I forgot" Don't you always?

"Are you done with your project?" She asked while changing my IPod touch with her iPod and playing fuckin' Taylor Swift.

I hate her music, scratch that I don't like anything that a chick sings like Beyoncé, Rihanna, Alicia keys, lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, and or Beiber although sometimes I make an exception to Britney Spears because Edward likes dancing and giving me lap dances to her songs. It's fuckin' sexy.

"Jakey!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you done with your project?" She asked me that like I'm a fuckin' idiot who doesn't speak her language.

"Leah, I don't have the patience to listen to that crap, change songs!" I growl with a scowl on my face. "And no we ain't done yet" I lied smoothly.

The truth is we finished our speech project the same week it was giving to us which was last week.

"Oh I can help y'all with it," She offered. "It's do on Monday anyway."

"Nah it's cool. I'm gonna spend the weekend over at his house" I smiled thinking about all the fun we were gonna have.

"Oh but I was hopping you'd spend the weekend with me…my parents went to San Antonio for the weekend." Leah kept blinking her eyes at me. I'm guessing she thinks it's sexy, but it just makes me think that she has a twitching syndrome for eyes or some shit like that. I should ask Edward he might know maybe something actually is wrong with her eyes.

"...Monday afternoon right?" she ask me.

I had tuned out after thinking about asking Edward what was wrong with her, which led to more thoughts of Edward and now I have no fucking idea what she's talking about. Shit.

"Yea Leah," Whatever it is I'm gonna have to cancel, I've got Football Practice Monday afternoon. I cut the engine at the Apple Bee's parking lot.

An hour we make our way to the "Cullen Palace" as I've come to call this place. Edward lives in a place where all the houses are either gigantic, fuckin' huge, or ridiculously big white, grey or, Beige**. **How do I know what Beige is? Edward.

I parked and got out the car not even waiting for Leah. It's her fault that we're late, I mean fuck how long does it take to eat a shitty salad and drink a fuckin' ice tea? I ate more than her and I finished half an hour before her, God!

Leah laced hands with me when Esme opened the door and I couldn't help but want stronger and firmer hands in mine. But with long small fingers...like Edward's…

"Hi Jake, Lee good-"

"It's Lee-ah" Leah snapped at Esme.

"Oh. Sorry Leah, well the rest of the kids are in the back outside," Esme face was a little flushed from embarrassment or anger while she brought us outside.

I wanted to slap Leah for talking like that to Esme, and I've never wanted to lay a hand on woman before in my entire life like I did now.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled, "And you look lovely tonight" I winked at her which earned me a huge smile from her.

She gave me a smile, "Thank you honey."

"Sweetheart there aint nothing in this world prettier than you... a star wouldn't even dare compete with ya." I said with a smirk mainly to piss off Leah.

Esme and I always do that to each other…Carlisle loves it because he say "I repeat it in the bedroom just in a more sexier way"

"Jakey she's an oldy…stop flirting with her," Leah scowled at me.

"She'll be lucky to look like that at 20" I mumbled so only Esme can her. Esme laughs and turns away heading down the hallway.

"Have fun!" Esme calls laughing.

"What did you say that made her laugh that hard?" Leah asked me.

I could tell that she was pissed off. "**Lee **babe, did I ever tell you how absolutely drop down gorgeous you are?"

"Jakey you should complement me more often" she pouted.

"Right Leah," As soon as we got outside Edward saw us.

"Jake!" he ran toward me and hugged me.

"i missed you babe" I whispered in his ear, and earned a huge smile in return.

"Hi Leah," he said a bit more formally.

"Edward" Leah responded with a hint of a tone. She had never really liked any of the Cullens.

Everyone was here sitting in a circle. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Angela, Sam and Emily. I said hi to everyone while Leah immediately went to sit next to Emily. Her only true friend in the group she says.

"We were just talking about you Jacob" Bella winked at me.

"Yeah remember when you guys used to sleep on the same bed during sleepovers because Eddikens was scared of thunderstorms?" Angela smiled at Edward.

"Angela don't call me Eddiekens" Edward whined "And I wasn't scared of thunderstorms" he added with an adorable pout.

"Liar," Emmett coughed. Edward scowled at him.

"You were and still are scared of thunderstorms Edward" Alice laughed.

"Not true!"

"Is so! You come in my room sometimes"

"Pussy," both Emmett and Sam say at the same time, and looked at each other before cracking up while both Rose and Emily slap the back of their heads.

"Lucky for you Jakey didn't know that you were gay back then," Leah said. Everything went quiet.

"Leah!" she was really started to piss me off. She always says comments like that to Edward because he's gay.

"What? I'm just saying" Well you need to not be sayin' anymore woman.

"Whatever Leah" Edward said looking down. It could've been silent for seconds, minutes, hours I don't know.

Alice smiled brightly, "Well mom and dad left so let the real party begin!" Thank God for her.

**yes? no? maybe? please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! omg thank you so much for those of you who reviewed I swear I was so excited I couldn't sit still. Of course not all of you reviewed but just added me on their alert list and fav and stuff like that. Thank you it means a lot to know that you guys like my story enough that you added me to your alert and fav. But I'll love it more if you could also review! Thanks for all of y'all support.**

**Warning: guy on guy lemon (sex) in this chapter. **

**I do not own Twilight or any associated characters. **

**Enjoy (:**

I was having a great time at my party, I had part ways with Angela after having our sixth dance together. I was grinning as I walked into my house, going into the living room so I take a breather; this was where the grin vanished from my face…Sitting on the couch I saw _Jake's_ dick in _Leah's_ mouth.

Yet what pissed me off the most was that, it looked like he was enjoying it. My gay secret boyfriend had his head tilted to the side and his were glazed over as he was watching Leah suck him off.

Jake groaned gripping Leah's hair to make her hold her head still as he fucked her mouth. Leah was moaning around him. I knew he was close because when I was the one in between his leg he did the same. Jake came a few moments later and when he came down from his high he saw me staring and tried to push Leah away.

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to end whatever it is that's going on between us, but I felt so nauseous, so sick; I ran upstairs.

When I entered my room, I slammed the door shut behind me. I can't believe he would do that—to me. Tears welled in my eyes; I was hurt, so very hurt—and angry! Jealous even, that Leah and Jacob could perform acts of pleasure whenever they pleased and not have to hide.

I couldn't do something like that openly, besides the fact that I think I would puke if a girl came 3 inches close to my junk; I wouldn't want to do what _they_ did with anyone but Jacob.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the door shut or open again, or know there was someone in the room with me until Jacob tried to wrap his arms around me. I shoved him away angrily.

He gave me a pleading look, "Edward I'm so—"

I didn't want to hear his sorry, "Don't Jacob! I don't want to hear it!"

"Leah thought that I've been jacking off for two months now." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make an excuse. "She said she'd give me a head cause she didn't want my dick to be dry and fall off." His voices pleaded with me to understand.

I shook my head disbelievingly, "And you thought my living room was the best place for that to happen?"

"She came on to me!" He stated as though that would fix everything.

"I don't give a fuck Jacob." I sat on my bed and took a deep breath, "I can't do this anymore. I'll give you a week—a week for you to break up with her or else I'm done…we're done" I left him with his mouth hanging open as I walked out my door and went back downstairs.

I avoided him for the rest of the night.

Sometime around 2 am, when there were only a few people left and soft music was playing in the background was when Jacob came up to me.

"Can I still stay tonight—or?" He asked uncertainly.

"Do whatever you want Jake" I all but hissed.

Jacob sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

'Admit that you're gay,' I rolled my eyes as I thought this. "That you and I fuck six days out of seven, that you're cheating on Leah…That you love me.'

But of course I don't say that because though I'm hurt I don't want to hurt him so instead I just said, "Whatever you want."

Jacob's eyes grew sad, "Guess I'll sleep in the guestroom tonight" He mumbled over his shoulder as he turned around, hunched over while walking away.

I don't want him to sleep in the guestroom yet I can't tell him that he can sleep with me or else he'll think that I forgave him for earlier, and that I'm not serious about him and Leah. So I just sigh as I walk away.

"Edward your party was great!" Emily slurred her words giving away how drunk she is.

"Yeah," Sam agreed as he straightens an almost falling Emily. "I can't believe that many people showed up."

"I didn't invite any of them, Alice did," I smiled. "Probably had too much alcohol here though," I pointed to Emily who first hiccupped then giggled and was now laughing.

"Yeah, probably—okay we're leaving now" Sam shook his head when Emily started playing with his nose. "Have you seen Leah? I'm supposed to take her home since Jacob is staying to help you clean." Clean? Clean what? Oh! Right... _Clean._

"Jake is in the kitchen so Leah might be there" I told him walking toward the kitchen. We found Jake and Leah talking to Mike and Jessica in the kitchen.

"Leah I'm 'bout to head home." Sam informed the bitch. "You ready to go?"

She nodded, " I'll be out in a minute"

"K' later guys, thanks for inviting us; Ed we had fun," He smiled at me before turning back to the bitch. "Two minutes Leah!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever'" She waved offhandedly.

"We're gonna bounce too," Mike said. "Your party was great man"

"It was sweetheart," Jessica said giving a chaste kiss me on the lips.

I followed her out of the kitchen, to say goodbye properly.

Jessica has been my best friend since the first day I moved here. Bella and Angela are also my good friends, but they are Alice's best friends. Beside Alice, Jessica is the only other person who knows about me and Jake.

"I'm glad you could make it" I gave her a tight hug.

"Me too, and don't think I didn't notice you're mood change earlier." she said raising her eyebrows.

I nodded knowing I'd have to tell her everything, "We have to go to the spot sometime."

"Hmmm, bye-bye honey" Jessica gave me another hug before leaving.

"Later man," Mike said following Jessica.

"Bye Jess, Mike" I was almost hesitant to go back into the kitchen.

When I did go in I found Jacob and Leah wrapped in each other arms. That sick feeling came back so I busied myself with cleaning the kitchen.

"I'll miss you babe," Leah had her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm" he kissed her temples.

"Love you" she kissed him and I looked away.

"Love yah too. Go before Sam gets more pissed off"

She nodded, "Kay...ah yeah thanks Edward for inviting me I had fun. I'd like to have lunch with you sometimes, so text me when you aint busy." Her words were pretty but the look she was giving me a look that said the lunch will be anything but friendly. "Jakey has my number. Call me tomorrow babe."

I gave a nod as a response and with that she left the kitchen.

After cleaning a little bit more, I finally couldn't take it anymore and with a "Goodnight Jake," I headed upstairs and immediately I did my night time ritual. Shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, put lotion on my hands and chapstick my lips before finally diving under the warm sheets of my bed and tried to sleep.

Yet an hour later I'm still wide awake staring at Johnny Deep picture on my ceiling. I hugged my pillow tightly wishing Jake wasn't sleeping in the guest room. I should've known it would be hard for me to sleep without Jake, when I know he's staying over.

I thought more a moment; well I really want to get some sleep tonight so...I'd just go in his room—just because I need to sleep, nothing else. I told myself.

I opened his room's door and saw Jake staring up at the ceiling. Even though he knew I was here, he didn't speak to me as I made my way to him and got in the bed but instead he turned and wrapped his hands around my waist. Guess he couldn't sleep either.

"I'm sorry sweet pea," He whispered into my neck.

"Me too."

We stayed quiet for a while.

"What do you want me to do?" He finally asked

"Break up with her!"

I didn't have to look at him to know he was shaking his head, "Edward I don't-"

"Want people to know you're gay I know." I sighed. "And I'm not telling you to come out of the closet Jake; you don't have to tell anyone that you're gay but if you want to continue this...relationship—us being together. Break up with her. It hurts me, you know, that I can't be intimate with you in public while she can."

"I know but it's hard," He tighten his arm around my waist.

"You don't even love her so why is it hard to break up with her?"

"I do love her Edward." His words nearly killed me. "I'm just not in love with her and sometimes all I want to do is kill her but I do love her. I've known her since I was little, and I don't want to hurt her."

Tears filled my eyes, "But it's okay for me to hurt."

"Of course not," Jake hugged me tighter. "I just I don't know what to do."

"Well you've got a week to figure out what you want to do"

Okay." I knew he was nodding. "And I'm sorry I made you mad on your birthday."

"s'kay you can make it up to me though," I turned facing him.

He smiled at me. "Anything for you"

I bit my lip playfully, pretending to think, "Well I do like the song birthday sex a lot."

"Yeah? well I like lots of songs too." Jake put in acting dumb. "So what exactly is it you want me to do?" He ran his hands down my back and gripped my ass.

"I think you know what I want," I breathed out.

"Oh but I don't," He nibbled my ear.

I groaned at the feeling, "I want you to fuck me Jake."

"Fuck you, on your birthday?" He continued his nibbling.

"Yes I don't want sweet and slow." I told him. "I want fast and hard. I want the hell pounded out of me." I rolled us over so that I was straddling his waist. "And if I'm satisfied I might consider forgiving you for letting Leah suck you off in front of _me_ in _my_ living room at _my_ birthday party."

Jacob grinned, "You can never keep quiet Edward won't Alice hear us?"

"Alice knows about us babe, and I don't care." I added the last part while trailing a finger up and down his naked chest, and pinching his nipple.

He growled and kissed me. We kissed our tongues fighting for dominance. I stopped him. I didn't want foreplay; I want sex. I took both his and my boxer off. "Hold on" I tell him as went back to my room to get lube and condoms.

Jake grabbed them from me, "Get on your hands and knees at the edge of the bed."

He put some lube on his finger and pushed it in me. I moaned. In, out, in, out, in, out. He added a second and then a third stretching me. I started bucking my hips in time with his finger.

"Jake," I moaned when he brushed against my prostate.

"Mmm, Edward." He says while curling his finger in my ass.

"Fuck," I moan again.

"You like that don't you?" Jake asks.

"I'm ready," I told him.

He positioned himself at my entrance and went in slowly. I whimpered and Jake caressed my back.

It burned but felt good to have him stretching me. I could tell it was hard for him not to move by the way he was breathing.

"Move," I said after a minute or so and he started slowly and increased his speed the longer we fucked. His balls were slapping against my ass. All you could hear in the room were moans, grunts and panting. I leaned on my elbows to allow Jake to go deeper

"Ugh!" I groaned as he brushed against my prostate.

"Fuck baby you're so tight."

My only response was, "Ahhh."

Jacob moaned and starting going even faster.

"Yes," I called out

"Fuck," I could tell he was getting close. His thrusts were harder and faster.

"Oooh, baby! Yes!" My own climax approaching.

"Cum with me babe," He ordered.

His dick felt so good inside me. I came hard screaming Jake's name at the top of my lungs. I saw stars. I felt Jake empty inside me with a loud roar. I collapse on the bed Jake on top of me. When our breathing came back to normal Jake pulled out and went to throw away the condom.

"I love you," He whispered when he came back and lied on the bed next to me.

"Yeah?" I questioned him while moving to straddle his waist again and kissing his neck. "How much do you love me?"

He gripped my hips,"A lot babe."

"Show me," I grinded myself on him. I felt his limp dick hardening underneath me.

Jake grinned, "Wanna take a ride on my disco stick mister?"

"Lady Gaga!" I'm surprised he even knows that song. "And yes, I do" I said pressing down on his hard cock.

**Big, big thank you to **_**Lone-Angel-19992 **_**for her fuckawesome beta service and t****hank you to everyone who leaves reviews! I love seeing if people like my work, and it's a good motivator to continue the story. Let me know how I did with the lemon? Any guesses what's gonna happen in the next chapter? Did you like it? Let me know…review please! And have a safe and happy holiday(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**sorry for the late update I wasn't sure if people were still reading it or not. I decided that i'll post this chapter and see if I should continue the story after. **

**I own nothing this is a slash so if it's not your thing don't read.**

**Enjoy(:**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

_No sun will shine in my day; today no sun will shine. _

_The high yellow moon won't come out to play_

_(Moon won't come out to play) _

_I said darkness has covered my light (and the stage)_

_Has changed my day into night, yeah. _

_Where is the love to be found? (oo-ooh-ooh)_

I groaned and snuggle deeper into the warm sheets. Then I heard my phone ring. I groaned; who the fuck is calling me?

_Won't someone tell me?_

_'Cause my (sweet life)must be somewhere to be found _

_(must be somewhere for me) Instead of concrete jungle (jungle!) _

_Where the living is harder (concrete, jungle!) _

Still groaning, I got out of bed. I begrudgingly put my jeans on, and grabbed my cell while heading downstairs. I checked my phone as I entered the kitchen.

…One miss called from Leah. I dialed her number while getting some juice. She picked on the second ring.

"Hey babe" She answered happily.

"Hey," I was still sleepy and tired.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked.

"Yeah," I grunted out.

"Oh it's two in the afternoon" Leah says as though that makes up for it.

I rolled my eyes. "We went to sleep late last night."

"Oh."

"We cleaned." I added.

"Oh"

I swear if she says oh one more time, imma fucking hang up on her ass.

"How was that?" she asked.

"A pain in the ass," For Edward but enjoyable none the less.

"I bet." I could tell she had something else on her mind.

"How was the rest of your night?" I asked out of concern. "Sam dropped you off okay?"

Even if I'm not in love with Leah I still care enough to not want her dead; and Sam's drivin' aint that good. Matter fact it's so shitty that sometimes we all wonder how in the hell he got a fucking driver's license.

"Yeah, I missed you" She whispered.

"I'm all yours Monday night" I mumbled.

I have to come up with some shitty excuses now. Project with Edward? No I used that one too much this past weeks. Spend some time with my father? Who am I kidding, that makes me fucking gag just to think about it. That ass-hat makes me loose fifty within seconds of him opening his mouth. Football? Yeah, dinner after practice with the bro's. I'll ask the cheer squad to come with, so Edward can also be there.

"...tonight" Leah was talking about something; I was too deep in thought.

I still can't fucking believe it; he's a cheerleader, and not just **a** cheerleader, the fucking captain of the Lakeway High Visions cheer squad. I don't even know how he managed to claim that title then again my doll-face baby boy can shake his ass like a those girls in the rap videos dropping it low on the floor.

"Are you listening to me" Leah shrieks over the phone.

"Yes Leah, don't fucking yell at me" I snapped at her.

"What was I saying?"

"Something about tonight; which reminds me I need to call my dad."

"Whatever, you fuckwitt."

"Skank."

"How's Edward?" Weird. Leah has never mentioned his name in a conversation before.

"Still sleeping" I answered not really wanting to talk about him too much with her. "By the way why

Do really you want to have lunch with him?" She never has good intentions with people she doesn't like.

"He's one of your best friends, I figured I might as well get to know him better" Was the explanation.

I narrowed my eyes, "Whatever Leah just don't be mean to him." I warned her.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, I'll be extra nice to him today." Leah said with a fake sickly sweet voice.

"Oh shut it." I smiled.

"Can you remind him to call me?"

"NO. Besides you what they say if ya wanna see the queen go to England" I added with a heavy Texan accent.

"Fuck you." She laughed.

"I know you want me" I said singing that Pit-bull song.

"You know I want ya" She sang back. There was a pause, and then we laughed. It felt good to laugh with her again and not fake it.

"Sorry I haven't spent much time with you lately" I felt guilty and just a tad bit like a dick for the shitty way I've been treating her.

"S'kay" Leah said taking in a deep breath. "I have to go."

"'Kay, love ya."

"Love you too." It sounded like she was about to cry before she hanged up, and right on cue my stomach growled.

"You hungry?" A voice appeared out of nowhere making me jump ten feet.

Holy mother fucking hell! I almost shit my pants. I really wanted to kill her, she always does that kind of crap to me. I'm always fucking edgy too, ever since I saw that sad excuse of a movie Paranormal Activity 2; fuck Edward and his abnormal love of scary shit like that. Never again!

"Fuck Alice, you scared the vangenda out of me" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, and vangenda isn't a word." she frowned up at me.

"Oh you didn't know?" I asked with fake curiosity "It's going up in the dictionary next year." I smiled nodding my head at her.

"No one has ever said it but you Jacob." she said while heating something up in the microwave.

"People have used it before." I contradicted her.

"Like who?"

"You…and me." I said with like I was explaining something to a three year old. That pissed her off.

"You're a shit head you know that," She snaps while giving me left over pizza and glaring at me.

I laughed. "Nah, I like to think of myself as the mother fucking shit." I took a bite out of the pizza.

"You are the mother fucking shit, Jake." Edward walked in the kitchen, sat on my lap and started eating my pizza.

Alice glared. "I didn't sleep last night, Edward. I'm cranky so don't pissed me off."

She then left the kitchen, heading toward the backyard.

Smiling I focused my attention on Edward."'Sup sexy." I whispered in his neck.

"Hey." He turned around in my lap grinding his ass onto my dick.

"You okay?" I asked seeing him wince.

"Yeah, a bit sore though." Edward frowns.

"Gee I wonder why?" Alice asks sarcastically while entering the kitchen.

She grabbed a water bottle and went right back out.

How in the hell can she do that? I swear she just appears out of fucking nowhere. I looked at Edward for confirmation that I wasn't loosing mind; he shrugged in reply.

"Can I do something to help?" Maybe I could rub some oil on his tight ass while massaging it then stick my dick in his ass and fuck him? What? Doing crazy things while in pain can help sometimes.

"Want me to massage it for you?"

"No, I like it. It feels good in some weird way." He kissed my nose.

Right I forgot that my baby boy was into pain. Wouldn't surprise me if he ask me to be his seme or whatever sick shit they call those people.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks running his finger through my hair.

"That BDSM stuff you were talking 'bout."

"What about it?" He stops his movement in my hair.

"Just what I'd do if you ever ask me to be your seme."

"Would you do it? if I... asked?" Edward looks me straight in the eye

"Yeah." I really would to, if that's what we'll make him happy; then of course. "I'd do anything for you Edward." I say with strong emotions.

He kissed me, and whispers, "Me too."

We stayed there in each other arms for a while.

"What would you like to today?" I ask.

He smiles shyly "Relax with you, watch movies with you and eat some ice cream... with you"

"Which movie?"

"Well…" He drawls out. "We'll want to start with Broke Back Mountain, then Dear John, Boy Culture and then you can choose what movie we see."

I groan at his choices. Not again. Oh lord what have I done to thee? I can't embark on this pure torture again.

I sigh while leading him upstairs to his room instead of bitching and moaning like I usually though. It wouldn't change his mind. Nothing can; not even a blow job. I've tried everything. We settle on his bed with him in my arms. We spent most of our afternoon like that.

We...he, was watching Broke Back Mountain. I swear Edward could probably recite every single sentence in this movie.

It amazes me how fucking in love he was with that shit. He could see the same movie a thousand times without getting annoyed with it by the end of the day. Me? Couldn't do it. Not even for my favorite movies.

So to watch a movie I didn't even like was fucking torture, but I love him.

"I love you." I whisper into his neck pulling him closer to me. He didn't respond; he was too deep into the movie.

I sucked on his neck a bit harder. Still nothing. I kissed right below his ear in the junction between the end of his ear and the start of his jaw.

He moaned. Jackpot; I gotcha now babe. I flick my tongue around the outer shell of his ear.

"Jake." He moans.

I nearly chuckle, "Yea...?"

"Please stop..."

And so I do. I move out from behind him and leave him painfully hard.

"Wait. Where you going." He panted out.

"You told me stop." I played, pretending to be confused.

"Come back." He whines with a funny yet adorable pout on his mouth.

I bite my lip trying hard not to laugh."What for?"

He frowns and said my name and I swear if he was standing he would've been stomping his foot.

"I want you to suck me." He pouts adorably.

I walk back toward him on the bed. He pulls his t-shirt over his head, and threw it away. I trailed kisses down his stomach stopping around his belly button and flicking my tongue around it then dipping it in his hole. He moans loudly.

I brought him toward the edge of the bed then took off his boxers. I kneeled on my knees and started to suck him off. His breathing hitches when I kiss and lick his thighs. I hold his dick in my hand and flick the top of his pink swollen head with the tip of my tongue. He grunts. I look up to find him staring down at me with lust filled eyes.

"Jake! More! Please!" He archs his back. I want to taste him so bad, but I wanted him to beg for it.

I move back up to his pelvic bone. My tongue travels over it and I suck and nip on it.

"Jake please! Please, ugh, Jake! More!" He all but screams while writhing beneath me as I continue. I sucked on his inner thigh near his balls and take one in.

His moans and groans became louder. "Jake, please!" He begs.

I stare up at Edward while dipping my head down on running my tongue from the base of his schlong and the vein underneath and back up in a circular motion with my tongue. He pushes his hands through my hair.

I slip my tongue across the slit of his cock and moan; he tasted so fucking good.

I envelope his entire sex in my mouth and sucked hard going back up. I deep throat him. Edward moans and ragged breaths was all we could hear in the room. I swallow around him before going down and up faster than I was before.

"Shit Jake...gonna cum!" Edward warns.

I usually don't swallow but I will today. I look up to him and his face is twisted with pleasure and eyes are hooded with lust, want, and love as he empties himself in my mouth. He moans my name over and over again loudly like a prayer. I happily swallow everything. He tasted better than a fucking margarita.

He collapses on the bed breathing hard. You'd think he just finished running five miles. I release his softening cock moving up his body to kiss him; which is a bit awkward since his legs are still on the floor. He moves up high onto the bed and I crawl to kiss him again.

Edward gives me his signature smile. He flips us over so he could straddle my waist and grind on my rock hard cock. He laces his fingers with mine and hold them at our sides as he kisses me.

He kisses my neck and collarbone. I'll ask Alice for some make up to cover the huge ass hickey I know he's leaving on my neck right now.

"I love you." He whispers kissing me and swirled his tongue around mine and pulled me off the bed. He slides down the length of my body to kneel at my feet. He takes my boxer off with his teeth while looking up at me. He sucks his lips into his mouth while skimming his hands down from my hips, tracing the contours of my legs.

I groan loudly. His finger leave a trail of fire on my skin whenever he touches. My dick throbbed with anticipation and my body hummed with excitement.

He took one of balls in his mouth, sucking and swirling it with his tongue. I grunt, threading my fingers in his silky soft hair. He takes me in his mouth, sliding his tongue on my swollen head.

He starts a light suction, sucking me extremely slow, and hand pumping to match the rhythm of his mouth. My breathing becomes shallow as I was try not to lose it and fuck his mouth with abandon. He moans around my dick and I hiss. He went down faster and sucked hard coming back up, he deep throats me while swallowing my dick and moaning around it.

I gave a deep and long groan. He kept that up while massaging my balls with his hand, I look down and the sight of my Baby boy's mouth around me was too much and I could barely see straight. I grasp his hair in my hands and buck my hips in his mouth hitting the back of his throat every time. I was going so fucking fast that I was worried he would gag. Thank God he's better than a porn star.

He moans around me I couldn't take it anymore; I erupted with a loud roar down his throat. I saw the mother fucking stars. I came so hard I blacked out for a few seconds. I was breathing hard. It couldn't even stand, my legs felt like marsh mellows.

I fell on my back in the bed. I was spent. Every time he gives me head it's always better than the previous time. He straddles my lap again, kisses me and lays on top of me. We stayed like that for a while holding into each other.

"Fuck Jake, I want you." Edward whispered after my breathing went back to normal.

He sat up and grinded his naked ass on my semi hard cock. We moaned. I pushed between his ass cheek. He moaned and threw his head backward. Fuck he's so sexy. I kept pushing against him.

"Get the lube and-." before I could finish my sentence his phone rang. Mother fucking cock block; shit!

_1, 2, 3 Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between _

_Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary _

_Gettin' down with 3P Everybody loves *** Countin' _

Edward grabs it from his nightstand and looks at the caller ID.

Sighing he got off of me and sat down beside me. "Hello." he answered while mouthing Leah to me. Shit why is Leah calling him?

"Hey."

"I'm good, how are you?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Uh I was..." Edward looked around the room for an answer. "Watching a movie." He finally answered staring at the TV.

"Yeah." He said looking at me. Shit, what is she asking him now? "Umm when?" Edward was frowning again.

I really wish I had that mind reading power that blond dude in gaylight has. No, I meant twilight. Yes I fucking had to watch that shit too with Edward.

"Okay...should I tell Jake about it?" Tell me what now?

"Oh…hmm I'll pick you up around 7," He told her while glaring at me. Great what the fuck habe I done now?

"Well see you later."

"Sure." He says into the phone. "Here she wants to talk to you." He hands me the phone.

"Hey lee."

"Hey." Leah replies back. "Edward's picking me up at 7 for dinner." Oh so that's what they were talking 'bout.

"...should I be worry?" I really didn't want them having a cat fighting because of me.

"Nah, he aint my type; besides he's gay, he doesn't dig chicks remember." Leah snorts.

I roll my eyes, "Just wondering."

She laughs, "If anything I should be the one worrying, considering the amount of time you guys spend together." Shit what is she getting at? "I swear Jake you're with him twice as more than you're with me."

"Leah." I sigh.

"What? I'm just making an observation." Leah snaps.

"That's not true." Of course it was. Even Edward said so.

"It's so true and you know it is. Just remember Jake I'm not stupid. I'm just blind for you." Leah says this in a calm and steady voice. It freaked me out; it's so un-Leah to talk like that.

"Leah-."

"I have a hot date to get ready for. Later." She hangs up before I could say anything else.

_Just remember Jake I'm not stupid. I'm just blind for you. _Oh my fuck, please don't tell me she knows. She can't know or even suspect that Edward and I are together. Fuck I've really got to start thinking about what to do with this whole mess. Why does life have to be so difficult?

"I think she knows Edward." I whisper to him.

**Sorry I had to stop right there the chapter was getting too long. Alright I hope y'all liked it. So review. Let me know whatcha think a smiley is okay too. Here's one (:**

**I will be posting a one-shot in a couple days as my gift to y'all.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**xojayxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all.**

**Sorry for the wait but, I've been very busy lately with school (second semester is always busy) and what not..it's only gonna get worse since I've been cast in a play but I'll try to update when I can.**

**Once again thanks for all the lovely reviews and for adding this to favorites.**

**I Hope y'all had a lovely Christmas. **

**Enjoy(:**

**Edward's POV**

_"I think she knows Edward."_

I laughed at the words. "Impossible!"

Jacob sighed rolling his eyes, "Then why would she want to have dinner with you. Edward? She hates you!"

He made an excellent point.

I thought for a moment. "Maybe she wants to apologize for the way she's been treating me. Who knows it might be a nice dinner." Jacob gave me a look that I'll admit I deserved.

We both know that's not the case, Leah isn't the type of person who apologizes over dinner. I'll admit that it's strange that she invited me to dinner, but I highly doubt that it's because she knows of Jake and I.

I let out a long breath, "Whatever the reason is we won't found out 'til dinner." I add straddling his waist again.

Jake groans rubbing his hands on his face. I take his hands and lace them with mine. He closes his eyes and let his head fall against the headboard.

I could tell he was deep in thought. Usually he got a semi just by me being in this position. Right now, he was flat. I wish I could do something to ease his mind. I could tell him everything will be alright but that's something I can't guarantee. I haven't forgotten what I told him yesterday. Who knows maybe he won't want to break up with her, maybe he'll stop whatever it is that we have. Everything might not be okay.

So instead I kiss his forehead got off him. "I'm going to shower." I mumble, my good mood long gone. A deep sigh is what I get in response.

I hop in the shower, and started my routine. I let the water run while I sat on my shower bench waiting for Jake to come and join me. I waited and waited, but he never did. He always showered with me when he was here even when he was mad at me.

Insecurities started eating at me.

_Maybe he's starting to distance himself from you._

No he's not. Why would he?

_He doesn't want you anymore. _

I mentally slap my forehead, why would I think that of course he does.

_It could be he's already chosen Leah._

_Perhaps he was just using you; he might not love you anymore._

Of course he still does. Jacob says he loves me. He loved me for a while.

_But what if he never did, it might have been an experiment for him._

_Maybe that's why he hasn't come out yet._

Maybe isn't a fact! He loves me I know he does. It wasn't just a experimentation for Jacob…He loves me.

_Does he love you enough to come out?_

Yes he does. **Of course **he does.

_Then why hasn't he?_

He just needed time. He'll come out. He loves me.

_But… what if love just isn't enough?_

_Stop it Edward!_ I told myself.

Just because he's not showering with me doesn't mean anything. He needs space to think. Leah really freaked him out.

_He freaks out because he __**just thinks**__ Leah suspects that you and him are together, does that sound like someone ready to come out?_

He's just worried…

…_Worried that people are suspecting something. He wouldn't want people suspecting anything._

It's NOT An EXPERIMENT!

_Fine…maybe just loves her more than you think._

_Shut the fuck up with your maybes bullshit you disgusting piece of shit!_

Great now I'm calling myself a disgusting piece of shit. I exhale loudly. Jacob just needs space. That's it. I know it. He just needs space. I repeated over and over in my head.

I jumped when I suddenly felt two pair of arms wrap around my waist.

_See? He still loves me_.

I turned and buried my head in his shoulder.

"You okay?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah. Sorry I spaced out earlier." He kissed my forehead. I nodded.

"Are you going to be here when I come back?" Mom and dad were coming home tonight; he usually doesn't spend the night here when they're here.

"I might, but I'm not staying tonight. I've gotta go home." He frowned at the end.

It's going to be hard sleeping without him. He's been sleeping more and more over lately ever since Aunt Kate got cancer and my parents spent a lot of time In San Antonio taking care of her. Mom feels like it's her responsibility to look over all her siblings since the death of their parents.

"Okay." I said kissing his lips.

"But if I'm not here when you come back, call me."

"M'kay."

I left him in the shower to get ready. What should I wear, something fancy maybe? Nah it's only Leah, I highly doubt she'll care if I'm wearing a trash bag. _But_ I still want to look good though.

I look at the clock, good I still have an hour.

Half an hour later, I'm wearing blue skinny jeans, a yellow shirt with a black skull on it, and a black jacket. Of course I have my black leather ankle boots with me.

_I look good_, I think looking myself in the mirror.

Jake says I dress like a girl, cuz of my boots and skinny jeans. _Skinny jeans_ that he loves seeing me wear.

Speaking of Jake he still hasn't come out of the shower. It's been a bit over half an hour now. "Oh well." I whispered heading over to Alice's room.

"How do I look shorty?" I asked entering her room, going straight for her make up bag.

I need lip gloss and mascara, I don't have anymore. **Yes** I'm _that_ gay.

I mean you to have figured; I'm captain of a fucking cheer squad. People say I'm bubbly and apparently your stereotypical gay guy, so I might as well wear makeup and use like, _omg_ and _like totally_ a lot. Right?

I've been using mascara and lip gloss since freshman year; Alice had put some on me during a sleep over and I've used it ever since. I liked the way the mascara had made my eyes look sexy. I like looking sexy so I wear it. Why do I wear lip gloss?...I like the way it feels on my lips, and also because I can.

I applied some to my face, a skill I've become a master at, I realized Alice hadn't answer my question. Weird. By now I should've had a lot of comments on my outfit.

I turned my head as saw she was staring at the door. Her eyes were red and swollen, like she's been crying for hours.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked like I use to when we were kids.

"James broke up with me." She said in a broken whisper.

I should have been sad, pissed even because he hurt my twin's heart, but I wasn't. James is an asshole who doesn't deserve to date someone like my sister. He's arrogant and uber confident with an ego bigger than his brain.

"I'm sorry." I lied, and she knew it. I've never liked James and I wasn't afraid to show it or tell her that. "Hey, wanna go shopping tomorrow after school?" Shopping always lifted her mood.

"Edward—"

"I'll buy anything. The whole mall if you'd like." I insisted. "We'll spend some time together, you and I...like we used to." I pleaded with her. And I **never** pleaded to go shopping with Alice. She was the one who did the pleading. It furthers more proves my point that she's really hurt—by that asshole nonetheless. I should beat him up.

"Fine." she gave in after a while.

I smile. "I love you." I sing out while getting up and heading out.

"Hmm, Edward?" She calls

I stick my head back in the room "yeah?"

"You look gorgeous." She smiled.

"I know." I smirk winking at her and left.

"Cocky bastard!" She calls out.

I smiled and yelled while walking downstairs, "Thanks honey."

Jake was in the kitchen when I walked in.

I grabbed a water and walked right out. "Alright Jake I'm off." I call while heading to the garage.

"Whoa pretty boy, wher' ya think ya goin'." He drawled out in that accent that makes me crazy every time, following me to the garage.

"Uh to pick up Leah," Aint it too early for him to be getting Alzheimer? I'll have to check with dad.

"Where ma kiss at pretty boy?" I didn't think he'd want me to kiss him goodbye, hell I didn't even think he'd be down here.

"You can kiss my cheek. I'm not putting my lips anywhere on your body, I have lip gloss on." I pointed to my lips. I can't afford to mess them up I don't have Alice lip gloss with me.

"Why do wear that crap Edward?" He says walking towards me. I stayed rooted on my spot.

There are four things Jake really hates: Justin Beiber, Taylor Swift, Romance movies and lip gloss. I'm pretty sure he won't kiss me.

"Because I can," I smirk. "Anyway I'm gonna be late." I said but before I could turn he pressed his lips to mine.

I was shocked. He always made me wipe my mouth before kissing me when I wore lip gloss.

Our lips met again, his tongue darted out and forced my lips apart. I moaned as he gently sucked my bottom lip.

"I'm fo real when I say I want a kiss pretty boy." He purred in my ear before nibbling it.

I shivered as my hands ran up his back underneath his T-shirt; I groaned as he rocked his erection against mine setting off a frenzy inside me. I tilted my head deepening the kiss; his tongue goes deeper in my mouth fighting for dominance with mine.

I gasped sucking some air in. He kisses my neck sucking on it hard but not hard enough to leave a mark. The need to have him became overpowering as I attacked his mouth with want and lust bucking my hips against his faster. Our breathing was jagged and hard. He sank his teeth in my collar bone through my shirt. I moaned loudly. I swear if he didn't stop this shit now I was going to jizz in my pants.

Alice came in when I was about to push him away. "I highly doubt Leah's gonna be happy if you get there late Eddie." She says heading back in to the living room.

We were both rock hard and breathing hard. He kisses my forehead.

"Don't forget to call me." He yells running upstairs. Bastard probably gonna rub one off while I might get a case of serious blue balls.

I started the car. I played my special CD sure to always cheer me up; Britney Spears, I'm a slave for you. Britney always cheers me up because...hey its Britney...bitch. I laughed. I might make my squad do a number to this song.

**Jake POV**

I kissed Edward and ran upstairs to Edward's room, took my clothes off and went straight in the shower where I took my manhood into my hand. I felt it throbbing as I closed my eyes, one arm bracing myself against the bathroom wall. The water rained down over my head, down my back and chest.

I closed my eyes tightly as I bit my lip. A groan poured out of me as I started moving my hand, slowly inching down my shaft my foreskin sliding down, only to come back up and cover it again. It revealed a beautiful pink head.

My hand stroked gently up and down. I treated it carefully, like Edward would. I imagined Edward gently stroking me, licking the pre-cum from my swollen head.

I imagined him suckling my foreskin, taking long single licks from my base to shaft. I imagined him taking me, engulfing my entire dick in his warm mouth.

I imagined him moaning and twirling his tongue around my dick. I imagined his throat swallowing around my head. I would thrust myself in his awaiting heat.

I moaned while twisting my body into my own hand. I could feel Edward touching me. I could feel him all around me, his scent and his touch overpowered me. Using his soap made it more real. _"Edward..." _I moaned.

My breaths became ragged pants as I slowly increased the speed. I continued to think of Edward. The way Edward moans and the way he squirms under me when we make love. The way Edward teases me before he blows me. The way Edward looked. He was so tantalizing, so intoxicating, so exquisite and beautiful.

My motions speed up. I took my cock in a tight fist. I increased my pace; my pink head became a slight red from the hard and fast stroke. My legs were threatening to give out I started to grow tired. My breath became more erratic as I kept groaning and moaning. He could feel it coming the tightening in the pit of my stomach.

"E-edwaaaaaard..." I moaned his name almost breathlessly as I came thinking of milking Edward's hair and face, a thick cord of white splashing at the bottom of the tub.

I waited a couple minutes to collect my breathing before finishing my shower.

I got out of the shower satisfied and fresh. I flopped on his bed and called my dad. I looked at the ceiling waiting for dad to pick up. I still can't believe he still has that Johnny Depp picture up there. The fucker is so ugly I don't know why Edward has the hotts for him; he looks nothing like me.

"Hello?" That pisses me off. I hate when he answer the phone like he doesn't know who's calling him. I wanted to tell him that there's a fucking caller ID on his phone.

"Hey dad."

"Where have you been?" he snapped. No trace of worries just anger. Probably caught him at work.

I sigh with frustration. "Edward."

"When you coming home?"

"Tonight."

"Hmph, bye." He hanged up. Have a great day too dad I thought sarcasm loaded.

I felt a tad bit guilty for the way our relationship is. Ever since mom died our relationship has been strained; so much so that the only reason I really ever go home anymore is to change, get some money, and occasionally sleep.

It's not entirely my fault. Dad is a CSI detective; his work hours are hectic and all over the place, so even if I wanted to spend more time with at home I wouldn't see much of him. And I hate staying in that house all by myself.

Our house isn't as big as the Cullen's, but it's still big enough that not even the biggest, scariest guy would want to spend the night there alone.

Besides every time I'd try to spend time with him by going to dinner he always ends up getting some phone call and staying at his work for days.

S'not like he's been trying to spend time with me either.

I sigh heavenward and closed my eyes. It's a wonder I haven't snapped yet with all the stress: school, Leah, Edward, dad, and football. It aint easy being me. To think people would kill to have my life, if they only knew…

I wish mom was still alive, I wish our family could go back to the way it was before she went on dialysis. I wish I could talk to someone about all my problems. Someone other than Edward, someone I could trust and talk about Edward without being exposed. I couldn't ask my dad for therapy. He always says "men who talks to shrinks aren't real men…almost like gays." Wonder what he'll do once he finds out I'm gay. Disown me that's for sure.

I felt tears gather around my eyes, and though I wanted to cry, to let them fall I couldn't. I can't show weakness, not even in the comfort of an empty room. I still remember what dad had told me when I was five.

**(Flashback)**

_Dad was taking me to the park today. It was early October and cold out. I was only wearing a T-shirt and jean; we had forgotten my jacket. I wasn't complaining though, I rarely got to spend time with y dad._

"_Dad look!" I was excited to show him what mommy had thought me to do on the monkey bars, mommy said I would be like Tarzan, a big boy. I wasn't like Tarzan that day. I fell and scraped my knee on the wood bellow. I cried, it hurt so very bad. Dad didn't comfort me instead he yelled at me._

"_Stop crying boy! Men don't cry." He had snapped._

"_Men who cries are pussies." He snarls, looking down at me while pointing his finger in my face "Do you understand me Jacob Black, don't you ever show weakness." he spat the word weakness like it was poison._

"_Yes daddy." I promised fighting the tears that threaten to spill over my face like a raining storm._

**(End of flashback)**

I kept my promise too. I've never shown weakness. Not when my first dog Senora died, ot when my mom died three years ago, or even when my siblings moved away after my mom's death. No matter how much I wanted to I never did.

It would feel good to cry and talk to someone about everything I kept bottled up since mom's death. Mom was usually the one I confided in. She probably would've known about Edward.

I should go talk to her, visit her grave yard I haven't been there since the day she was buried, I'm always afraid that I'll end up crying.

But maybe that's what I need, to tell her everything and cry. Maybe I might not be able to produce tears anymore seeing as it's been twelve years since I've cried.

I looked at the time. Shit I've been thinking for over half an hour. Just as I was about to leave the room Alice came in and launched herself at me.

Fuck she knocked the wind out of me. I never knew she was that strong.

She straddles my hips. "Get off of me woman!" I tried to push her off. She didn't even bulge. Damn how strong was she?

"Oh Jacob." she trailed her hands on my naked torso

"For real woman get off me, you aint Edward."

"Oh relax your panties." She rolled her eyes. "Like I'd do anything with my twin secret not single dating a girl boyfriend." she scoffed getting off me.

"Sure."

"But I'll tell Edward that you passed." she smiled. "Anyway I really came up here cuz I was bored, so let's go play Mario kart."

I stared at her incredulously like I'd play fucking Mario kart.

"Grand theft auto," I offered and she nodded. "Prepare yourself to be beaten."

"I'm undefeated Jake." She says with a serious look on her face.

"—With Edward at Mario Kart,"

There was a paused, and then we busted out laughing. Edward can't play video games to save his life, I spent so many hours trying to teach him how to play every Mario's game. The kid Can. Not. Do. It.

We played 'till Esme and Carlisle came home from San Antonio. Edward was still out. It worried me.

**I had to end with a Jacob POV you needed to know about all of this, and I've no clue how to write the date in for next chapter... soooo...yeah...might not be what you expect...hahahaha...oh God..**

**Hope y'all liked it.**

**What do y'all think gonna happen at the dinner with Leah? Is she gonna apologize or tell him to back off? **

**Let me know!**

**Oh! And I won't be updating this story for awhile…I'm grounded…or will be (school trouble) yeah it sucks leaving with parents…sometimes okay bye!**

**xojayxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! long time no see...i know! So sorry( feels like that's all i've been doing lately.) this chapter majorly sucks! For one it's short and two...well you'll see. Anyway I decided that short chapters are better than waiting forever right? so from now on some chapters might me this length other might not, just a heads up...okay i'll shut up. for now.**

**Enjoy**

Carlisle and Esme returned from San Antonio just as I was about to leave. There was no mistaking how exhausted the both of them were. Dark shadows marked both their eyes, red from lack of sleep and crying. Carlisle looked a bit better than Esme, considering that he was used to not sleeping due to his job as a Doctor.

"Hey, Jacob." Esme smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Jake," Carlisle mumbled going past him. Poor guy must be more tired than I thought.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Esme's hand held my shoulder waiting for an answer.

"I'm good; I was just about to head home," I grimaced at the end. Home was a lonely deserted house.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? We ordered pizza." She pushed me back toward the kitchen.

"Umm..." I paused, thinking of an answer. "I'm sure y'all are tired and want to spend some time alone with your family. It's no big deal; I'll eat at home."

Esme and Carlisle are good nice people, _too_ nice. I don't wanna abuse my welcome here because god knows they'll never say anything if I did. Besides, I eat too many dinners with them.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jake, you're part of our family. Now why don't you take those shoes off and go sit while I make some pie for dessert? Lemon pie." She walked off to start gathering everything she would need. I followed and sat on a stool.

As she pulled out things from the pantry she continued the conversation, "Where's Ali and Edward?"

"Alice ran off upstairs when she heard the garage open."

Esme made a funny face, something between a grimace and a frown**. **"Her room must not be clean." She smiled as she cracked an egg, "I told her if she didn't make her bed every day, I'd take a piece of clothing out of her closet."

I chuckled.

"It's not funny." Alice sniped walking in. She went up to Esme and kissing her on the cheek.

"Missed your mom?" Esme asked, cracking another egg in her bowl.

Alice gave a smirk, "Two days of eating whatever I want, doing whatever I want, and complete freedom. Why would I miss you?"

We all knew she was kidding. Esme was so close to her kids.

"That's a lie, Esme, she cried herself to sleep every night because she missed you so much." I grinned.

"Gross Jacob, just because you do doesn't mean it applies to everyone." Alice punched my shoulder lightly.

I lifted up an eyebrow, "I don't cry."

"Whatever you say, macho man," She says, punching my shoulder again.

"Alice, stop hitting Jacob would you? It's not nice and it's rude." The way Esme would say _you_ always reminded me of my mom. It sounded like 'wuldjah'.

"Mom," Alice turned to her mom again. "I doubt he'd feel anything even if I were to hit him with a baseball bat."

Esme frowned at her.

"You know, with him being all macho man, good thing he's 'friends' with Edward cuz lord knows he would get the shit—"

"Language, child," Carlisle said, walking in the kitchen ruffling Alice hair.

Of course it didn't stop Alice from talking—nothing ever does. "—beaten out of him every day for being gay and being fu—freaking captain of a cheer squad."

"Alice, your brother is very feminine, but he's strong."

I completely agreed with Esme.

Alice snorted, "Right."

"Where's Edward, anyway?" Carlisle turning to ask me.

Shit. I was avoided looking at him; I don't think popping a boner right now would be a good boyfriend move, but fuck, his hair was still wet from the shower he'd been taking and his eyes were so blue from fatigue it almost looked fake. Let's not forget his mouth so red and perfect for—

"Jake, stop staring," Alice snickered, and I realized I had been fantasizing about Carlisle blowing me...my boyfriend's father. Jesus.

"Huh? Oh, umm…n-no, no...I mean...your eyes, they're so blue..." I stuttered, embarrassed.

Fuck Alice for making me blush. I don't fucking blush. She was full on laughing now. Esme tried to hide her smile by scowling Alice.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. I was trying to not be aware of how warm it was.

"Don't worry, Jake, it's not your fault." He smirked. "I am aware that I'm so...how do they say it these days?_ Freaking_ _hot._ Besides, I'm used to having people undress me with their eyes." He winked at me. Mother of God, what the hell is wrong with me!

Alice rolled her eyes playfully, "Gee, now I know where Edward gets his cockiness from, and thanks for totally grossing me out dad"

I don't think I've ever seen someone trying not to laugh as much as Esme was doing right now. She cover her mouth with her hand, to hide the smile. "Alice, that's not polite."

"And his charms, sweetheart, all from here," Carlisle said, pointing at himself.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked, realizing that he still wasn't here.

"On a date with Leah, Eddie and Leah sittin' on a tree-eh" Alice sang.

"_What_, why?" both parents asked at the same time.

"Yeah, why, Jake?" Alice giggled. I swear I was going to fucking kill Alice.

Why the hell was she putting me on the spot like that tonight? _If you're going to act like a bitch and cry cuz you lost at GTF then don't play with pros, kid._ I would really love to say that right now.

"Not sure, something about being friends with him because he's my best friend..." God, I hope that's why. I wouldn't want Leah to find out about us without me telling her first. Two word; Fucking Disaster.

"Oh, that's nice of her." Esme smiled, mixing everything together in a bowl. The doorbell rang "Pizza's here!" Alice screamed running to the door, Carlisle chuckling behind her.

Edward had been out for two hours now. Who the hell goes out to dinner for two fucking hours with someone they don't like? Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm more scared of: them getting along or them fighting.

Shit, if they fight...fuck, that can't happen! Leah can really punch the fucking daylights out of someone. There's a reason she's feared by the majority of the students at our school, and Edward...shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...maybe I should call, check on him. Yeah, I'll call and say Esme wants him home right away.

"You okay, Jake?" Esme asked.

"Huh? Yeah—yeah…just thinking." I starting typing in his number when the garage door opened and Alice and Carlisle came back with the pizzas.

Edward opened the door and slammed it shut. He appeared in the kitchen: no scratches, bruises, or swelling. Good, no fight.

"Hey mom, dad," he said, kissing each on the cheek, and nodded at Alice who was too busy stuffing her face with the pizza, eating it in two bites. Jesus, if it wasn't for her obsession with clothes, the tits, and feminine face, I'd think she was a guy. No, really you should see this shit. I don't know if I'm more awed or disgusted.

"How was dinner sweetheart?"

"Good. Leah wants to join," he said looking at me.

Join? Join what? What's there to join?

"Cheerleading," he added, still looking at me, and exited the kitchen.

No one knew what to say. Alice and Carlisle focused on the pizza on their plates while Esme focused on her pie. I followed Edward upstairs.

His bedroom door was closed. "Edward?" I knocked.

"Come in."

Edward was under the covers, sitting in the middle of his bed shirtless with his laptop on his lap. He glanced at me and went back to typing.

"So really, how was dinner?" I asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Sighing, he finally stopped typing and turned to look at me. "Dinner was good, Jacob. She apologized for the way she's been treating me we talked about that for a bit. We talked about our lives, school, and I had a really great time."

I blew out a frustrated breath. "Then why are you so grumpy, Edward?"

"I'm not grumpy."

"Edward, you came back slamming doors, barely acknowledging my presence, said two words and ran upstairs, and now you tell me you had a good dinner with Leah?" My frustration grew; I was starting to seriously get pissed off.

"Just leave it alone, Jacob."

"What is it that got you upset?" I all but growled. "I'm not fucking dumb, Edward; I know you."

Edward sighed, "I didn't say you were, Jacob. I never called you dumb, and I'm not grumpy. Like I said, I had a great time with Leah. She really opened up to me, you know? Under all that tough skin of hers there's someone who's funny, smart, sensitive, and cute."

I knew all of this, so I didn't comment; I just let him continue.

"She really loves you, Jake. I mean she's head over heels in love with you, and here you are going behind her back cheating on her, treating her like garbage a-and I'm allowing you to cheat on her with me! And all this time I thought she was such a horrible person, when I'm the horrible one! Jake I d—"

Edward didn't finish his sentence; he just put his face in his hands and started crying into them. I knew something like this was going to happen. I knew, and I'd done nothing to prevent it. Fuck!

"No, Edward, no, you're not horrible." I moved closer to him, trying to close the distance between us, but he moved away. "I'll break up with her. I'll end it; I'll call—"

"No Jake...I c-cant do _this _anymore," He cut me off.

What? .. "No, baby, no. We can fix this. I'll fix it, I promi—"

He shakes his head, "Jake, no, I don't w-want to do this anymore. I can't do this any—more... I can't deal with the g-guilt; she doesn't deserve this, Jake." He hugged his legs to his chest and looked away from me. "Just leave, Jake," he whispers.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward, don't do this please," I begged, my voice breaking.

He jerked his shoulder away. "Just go."

I stood up and left. _I'm not going to cry_ I kept repeating to myself as I ran down the stairs.

Esme came out of the kitchen smiling. "The pie—Jake, what's wrong?"

I didn't stop to answer. I went out the door, got in my car, and drove off. I couldn't believe that just happened. I couldn't fucking believe this!

Oh fuck! My heart, I couldn't fucking breathe! Oh, shit. My vision was getting blurry. I wasn't going to cry. I wouldn't.

I stopped and parked on the left side of the road as the first tears fell out of my eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I said, hitting my steering wheel over and over again. I didn't know if it was because I started crying and failed my father again, or if it was because Edward had just broken up with me. The tears were coming from my eyes like a fucking storm.

But I did cry; I cried for my mom, my dad, my siblings, Edward, Leah, and for myself. I cried until I had no more tears. So why was this ache still in my heart? Why was the pain still there? Why hadn't my tears washed it all away?

I ran a weak hand through my hair and leaned back against my seat. My phone vibrated in the passenger seat.

"Hello?" my voice was hoarse from all this crying.

"Jacob, Esme called. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home. Why did she call you?"

"She called home, but no one answered. She said you left about two hours ago. Last I checked it took less than ten minutes to get home from there." When did you check?

"Like I said, I'm on my way."

"I'll be home late," he said, and hung up. I shook my head; nothing new there, dad.

I started the car and continued home.

**So that was their break up scene…sad and short I know, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for this. So sorry this took so long...i have plenty of excuses but, eh we all do right? School is the main one though. I'm actually working on the next chapter right now( I have great ideas I think it's going to be an awesome!)...so hopefully it won't be long wait for next chapter.**

**Wanna know a bit of what's gonna happen next chap? Reviewbebe(: (pronounced baibai)**

**Alright later-Jay**


	6. Chapter 6

**I FINALY DID IT!I SO FUCKING DID THIS! AND I ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT IMMA DO NEXT CHAPTER! SORTA, okay no more screaming. **

*********Sorry for the upper dupper late update i was going to post this about a week ago, but every time i did it said 'An error has occurred while processing your request' and it wouldn't upload it really pissed me off! so not all my fault it's that late... Thanks to touchstone67 who helped me figure how to post this and as always thank you to my fuckawesome betas' Amber and Cris(:**

****In case you forgot what happened last chapter. Edward and Jacob broke up. That's it really, oh and Jacob talked about his past and Esme and Carlisle came home...ummm Alice broke up with James. We learned that Alice is a bit of a tomboy unlike in other story where she's all girly and stuff. Umm and yeah this is femward if u don't know what it means it's just, gay Edward just slightly feminine. It's a mXm.**

**WARNING: it's rated M. and it's a slash. don't know what slash is? Google it. This chapter might be a bit ummm emotional?**

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns the character names right? Anyway only the plot is mine...or something like that idk.**

**I think it's lame that we have to warned people of what the story is like. I mean it's rated m for a reason. I even said Slash mXm can't people read? And it says twilight for category don't it? So LAME. Anyway i'm done venting...babbling whatever you want to call it.**

**Enjoy(:**

xoxoxoxo

I woke up with a pounding headache. My face felt stuffed, my throat was dry, and my heart felt like there was a hand around it squeezing. I was

so fucking tired of the pain. So many times I picked up the phone to call—I didn't think I could go the rest of high school without talking to him or

touching him, and being friends wasn't an option. But every time I dialed his number, Leah's face when she was talking about Jacob appeared in

my mind.

I had ended up turning off my phone and crying again. Ugh! I didn't even want to think about how much school would suck today. I had Chemistry

with him...great. I didn't know if I'd be able to act all bubbly—Happy Eddie.

In times like these I wished I wasn't a cheerleader. I would have skipped but I couldn't. I could fake sickness, but Coach Creagh would ask for a

note from my parents. I didn't want to explain to my parents why I needed a note for school. It wouldn't be hard to fake sickness to my coach, but

my mom and dad would ask too many questions. Questions I'm not ready to answer.

"Edward, sweetie, are you awake?"

I groaned, turning around, and buried my face in the pillow.

"Edward, you have twenty minutes to get ready. Don't be late, honey."

ugh! Mom, please just leave.

"I made banana muffins, your favorite."

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Eight a.m., gee half an hour of thinking. I guess I couldn't do my normal morning routine. Good, because I

didn't feel like looking good today. I felt like shit and I might as well look the part.

I sat up and sigh. "I'm up, mom." My throat was hoarse, and I wondered whether she heard me. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head

as she entered my room, opening my curtains. Gosh, why can't the weather be shitty too?

"Hey, you feel better, sweetheart?" She sat down next to me and ran her hand through my hair. I moved away. A flicker of hurt passed across her

face. She dropped her hand and looked away. I got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

She knew I hated when people touched my hair, except when it's... No, I was done thinking about him. I'd never move on if I kept thinking about

him. I hurried through the shower, something I never do even when I was late. Wet, soap, rinse, dry, dress, and done. I took my gym bag and

went downstairs for my car.

"Ed, come here for a second," Dad called from the kitchen. Great, I was hoping not to talk to any of them today.

"What?" I grunted out with a grimace on my face. I knew I was being rude, but I really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Have breakfast with us. You still have some time before you need to leave."

"Not hungry," I mumbled, going to the garage.

"Edward." Dad's voice held a warning.

Fuck this! I really didn't want to deal with his shit right now. "When you become president, dad, you can pass a law that says kids must have

breakfast with their family every goddamn day," I said, my voice coming out calm and collected to my surprise.

Dad was too shocked to respond. I swear if Alice opened her eyes any bigger they might pop out.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

I don't think I've ever seen my mom this mad before, and I've done worse.

"What, mom, is it a fucking crime to skip breakfast?"

"Watch that mouth, young man," dad said. His voice came out strong and calm, which meant he was extremely pissed.

This was a side of dad I had only seen once, when my uncle had called me an abomination, a disgusting demon spawn who should go back home.

Hell. But I was too pissed off to care about what I was saying.

"I can't watch my mouth, dad, but I can watch yours if you'd like," I said, like if I was talking to a three year old.

"Continue with that smart mouth of yours and you'll be grounded for weeks," Dad said.

"You know what, since it's so god-damn important to you guys, I'll have a fucking muffin!" I screamed, getting one from the oven. Mom walked out

of the kitchen.

"Your mother woke up early to make you those muffins, so stop being inconsiderate! She thought it would make you feel better, what with all the

crying you did last night!" he yelled, growling the last sentence.

"All I want is for you all to leave me the fuck alone for one day!" I yelled, exiting the kitchen.

"You're grounded; you come back home right after school. You hear me? I'll call to make sure you did." His accent was coming out stronger than

ever; he was beyond livid. It scared me a little. I'd never seen dad like this before.

"I'm taking your car, Alice." My Mini Cooper was too sunshiny, and I wasn't in the mood. I left. I could have stayed and argued more but I'd rather

not be grounded till graduation. School then home? Keep dreaming, dad. I had a life, unlike him. God, all this happened so fast it almost felt like a blur.

I didn't think dad had ever been this angry with me before. I'd never seen this side of him before, most likely why Alice didn't have any smart ass comments to say.

I arrived at school in record time. It was a wonder I didn't get a speeding ticket. I parked my car in front of the Athletic Building, aka "footalley".

The place reeked of sweat and fart and armpits. Maybe I'll enter through Building One, I thought. Except it's a long way to the cheer room. Ugh. Footalley it was.

Vanguard Team was out on the band field practicing. No one else was out beside a couple football players, heading for the locker room.

"Edward!"

I turned around to see Jesica smiling at me, holding Mike's hand in hers. I smiled back and waved, but it was fake and I guess she noticed because she frowned, walking faster.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm good—great," I said, trying to smile.

Her frowned deepened. "I'll see you later babe." She turned and gave Mike a quick kiss on the lips. She grabbed my arm. "What happened?" she asked, walking us to Cheer.

"Jake and I broke up."

She gasped. It was the first time I had said this out loud, and fuck, the hand around my heart squeezed harder. My stomach dropped and I felt like I had just been punched in my gut.

I stopped in the hallway, hunched over. I couldn't breathe; the pain was too much for me to bear.

I guess it hadn't really sunk in that we broke up.

There would be no more running my hand through his beautiful hair. No more kisses in the dark after a victorious game. No more touches of that

beautiful tan chest. No more waking up in strong perfect arms.

No more Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. No more...nothing.

It was all over. I couldn't breathe. I kept gasping. I felt myself getting closer to the floor, black dots spotting my vision. I vaguely heard someone

saying my name when my vision went completely black.

I woke up with a start. I felt pressure against my hand. Someone was stroking my palm with their thumb. The pressure was light, almost like the

person was afraid to damage my hand. The touch was familiar—warm, smooth and gentle, but still strong. It was a touch I had come to memorize,

one I would find myself always seeking. Jake.

I opened my eyes. He was staring at me. At least he looked just as bad as I did. His eyes were small and puffy. He looked like he hadn't slept in

years. His brown eyes were hazel. It was the same color when he was aroused.

"Edward," he whispered. He moved his hand toward my head. "Edward," he whispered again, and a tear fell out. He leaned in closer, moving his

head slowly toward mine. My stomach was free falling, my heart beating so hard I was sure a person in Arkansas could hear it. He pressed his lips

to mine. This wasn't a playful or hard kiss like Jake usually gave me. This one was like our first kiss, soft and tentative.

And just like our first kiss he tasted like cinnamon. I got a waft of his vanilla aftershave. The kiss went long enough for me to pant out, "Jake." He

pressed his forehead to mine and started crying. Cue in my sprinkler. We were both crying, looking in each others' eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't deal with the guilt anymore."

I cried.

"Baby, I'll break up with her. I'll do anything you want, anything. I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, too."

"Then don't break up with me."

"I have to, Jake. I just can't deal with the guilt anymore. I don't want to deal with the guilt of knowing that you broke up because of me." By this

point I was crying so hard it was hard to breathe and talk at the same time.

"You won't be the cause of our break up, I promise. I don't love her like that anymore. I thought I did, but I don't. You won't be the cause of it, I promise."

"Then what? We go back to our secret relationship? I don't want to go back in the closet again, Jake. At first I loved it; it was exciting, thrilling,

fun...but I don't want our relationship to be in the dark all the time. I love you, I really, really do, but I don't want all the secrets anymore. I just...c-

can't," I said, tightening my arms around his neck while he tightened his arm around my waist.

We stayed like that for a while, just breathing each other in.

He sighed, sitting back up. I went back to the single bed in the nurse's office—somehow I had ended up on his lap.

"So then...friends?" he said, rubbing his neck.

Honestly? I thought it would be better for us never to cross paths at all, but the thought of never hearing his voice say my name was impossible to contemplate.

"Friends," I repeated. Friends can hug, right? They can touch and sometimes kiss, right?

"So then, what made you faint?"

"Lack of food," I lied.

"Hmmm. You know, Jesica woke me up screaming at me that I was a scumbag and some other derogatory words I would rather not repeat."

"Oh. Did she? I wonder why?" I acted stupid, something I was very good at, believe it or not.

"Riiiight. But I'd like to know, too. I could still be home right now," he said. Jake had a free first period. Well, technically, he had study hall with his football coach.

"How long was I out for?" I changed the subject. I so did not want him to know the real reason why I fainted.

He checked his watch. "You were in La-la Land for half an hour now."

"Oh, I missed first period. Shit, I had Ania." My Spanish teacher was really nice when she was in a good mood but downright evil when you skipped her class, even with an excuse.

"Oooh, sorry man, should've got a free period like me and no Evil A."

"I'll get 1st period free next year, and you don't have a free a period, you have a blow-off class with your football coach. He kisses your ass every time he gets the chance. I mean, you're his paycheck."

"Dalton doesn't go near my ass—trust me, I wouldn't let him. Besides, it won't be as good as this year ba—Eddie." I ignored the almost slip-up and smiled.

"You're right, it'll be better cuz I'll be in it. Bitch." I grinned up at him. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, shook his head, and smiled.

"What? No comments from the king of comebacks?" I teased.

"Oh. No, I do. I just choose not to say anything, Eddie. And what? Bitch? Really? What are we, female now? Call me a dick if you want to call me

something like that. Please no more bitch, I beg of you." He over exaggerated the last sentence, lacing his hands together in front of his heart. Oh

shit! I didn't have any make-up on and I'd been crying, and my hair! Oh god.

Jake must have seen the panic written on my face."What's wrong?"

"Hand me my cheer bag. Please." I didn't really know why I was freaking out—it wasn't like he'd never seen me without make-up.

"Here." He handed it to me. I frantically looked for my make-up bag and mirror. Score! Found it. I opened the mirror and shrieked. Jake jumped and the nursed knocked at the door before entering.

"Everything—oh, Edward, you woke up—great. Jesica asked me not to call your parents. She said they were busy dealing with something. How are you feeling?"

I turned my face away from her to the other side. "Could you please leave for a couple of minutes?" I asked, still looking to my left.

"Umm, sure, honey, just call me when you're ready." She walked out, closing the door behind her.

"What was the scream? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"My face, Jake! My face, eyes, hair. It looks like dog poop," I whispered, on the verge of crying again.

"Edward, you need to stop freaking out so much about shit like that. You look good—maybe not as beautiful as usual, but still good. And please, we're not in third grade anymore; it's dog shit. Not dog poop. For the love of God, keep up with it."

"Shut up, Jacob, I say what I want...and I still think I look like shit," I said, starting my make-up process.

"How do you not poke your eye out with that brush?"

"It's called mascara. For the love of God, keep up with it." I usually saved the foundation for football games or competitions, but today I'd use

some. My skin looked absolutely horrible. It didn't help that I also skipped my normal morning routine.

"Whatever. I don't need to, to survive in high school."

"Oh, but sweetheart, you'll score major points with the girls if you do."

"I don't care much about them."

"What happened to the 'I'm not gay I'm bi' dude?" I asked, stooping to look at him.

"well maybe someone made him realize something."

Time to change subject. "Ugh! I don't know what to do with my hair," I complained.

"Leave it as it is, it looks fine," Jake said. Hmmm. Ponytail? Or messy bun? Definitely not down. I washed it but forgot to condition, and I skipped

straightening it. It has its natural curls, but I don't like it. Messy bun it is. I put my hair in a bun and looked at myself. I gave my face a four out of

ten. If I added my clothes into account? A two. I was wearing my cheer sweatpants with a white loose t-shirt and flip flops. Ugh! Well at least my

pants were tight. They were all I had, so they had to do.

"Jake, do you have any Chapstick?" I asked, looking around in my bag for some.

"Are you crazy? Fuck no! I don't need or like it, and you don't need it either."

"Jake, it's not gay for guys to use Chapstick." I sighed, closing my cheer bag.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say. I still don't like that crap."

I sighed again. "Okay, I'm done, you can call her back."

The bell rang as soon as I spoke, and the nurse knocked again before entering. "Are you done, Edward?"

I looked up at her and got out of the small bed. "Yep, all done." I gave her my big performance smile to make up for looking away from her earlier.

"All right, good, here's the paper you'll need to give to the attendance office. Sign down here and you're free to go."

I signed and took the paper and smiled at her again.

"All right, you're good to go. And thank you, Jake, for staying with him. It's good you guys are best friends." She touched his shoulder and left

again. We followed her, waving good bye as we walked past her.

"So second period, you ready?" Jake said as we walked down the hallway, threading through the mass of bodies. Everyone smiled at us, with occasional waves.

"English, so yawn." Most boring class ever. Not the subject, just the teacher.

"There's a new student in your class, I heard. Sam texted me."

"How do you know he's in my English class?" I frowned. I didn't know he was psychic.

"Sam texted me," he repeated. When my frowned deepened he added, "He's also in football, and Sam is in charge of welcoming new football

students and showing them their classes and stuff. You guys all have the same English class."

"Oh, new face."

"Yeah, Sam says he's pretty chill and stuff."

"Good." I smiled.

"Well, here's your class. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun in English."

"Like I said before, yawn."

He turned around and laughed, waving at me without turning around.

I walked into the class, going to my seat. There, sitting next to Sam, was a Greek god.

xoxoxoxoxo

**Did you enjoy it? YES or NO post it..and tell me why please?**

**Who is the Greek god by the way?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just started a Twitter account go to my FF profile and follow me on Twitter(: then check out the awesome banner Lone-angel made for UNTL!**

**Enjoy(:  
**

* * *

EPOV

He was wearing black denim jeans that hugged his long, well-muscled legs. He had on a black button-down shirt that looked like silk. He sat in the back row against the farthest corner next to the

window, writing something down in his notebook, while Sam was talking his ear off.

I moved to sit in front of Sam and a cross from him.

"—you should be there it's gonna be epic man." Sam was speaking joyously to Greek god.

"I'll try and make it, not sure ma's gonna let me go." He answered of-handedly still writing in his notebook "we still have to unpack and shit."

neither had yet to acknowledge my presence.

"Hi, Sam."

Sam jumped and finally, stop staring at Greek god. It was almost as if he had forgotten he was in a class room full of his peers. What was his deal anyway? He's dating Emily.

"Hey Eddie" I glared at him. I hated it when people called me that, only Jake can...

Don't go there, I told myself. "New student?"

_Really, 'new student' is all you can come up with Edward? Lame._

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "This is Paul. Paul, Edward." Paul, hot kids always have weird name for some reasons.

"Nice to meet cha, Edward." He had a deep rich and honeyed voice. It was sensual.

"You can call me Dee or Ed" I smiled.

"Okay, Dee lovely shirt"

Thank god Mr. LeBosi started class, because I didn't know how to respond. So I just smiled and turned around.

"Good morning, class." He spoke like a robot, and was part of the reason I've come to resent English was his fault.

He was boring and he always assigned us the most freaky and weirdest stories to read. I mean who reads shit about a man who turned into a bug? Or a crazy woman who thinks there a woman in a

wall trying to escape? And that's not even the worse. I mean, gee if you're gonna make us read stories at least make it 1st appropriate and interesting. But no, that won't ever happen because he is

so fucking weird.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't understand LeBosi question. Sam had to shake my shoulders.

I look up and Mr. LeBosi is looking down at me, with a question mark expression.

"Mr. Cullen, I do not have time for this childish game of yours." I also think he hates me. I'm the only one he calls by last name, and he's always using 1950's English with me.

"Mr. Leux-Bah-sea." I said pronouncing each syllables of his name "I was not aware that, I was gaming you, but now that you've mentioned it I just might." I said just like a British person from the 50's would.

The whole class burst out laughing. I slightly turn to look at Paul and see him grinning.

"Mr Cullen, if your paper is not turned in by next class, I will not accept anymore." Whatever you say Bosi, I wanted to say but I didn't want to end up in ISS.

"Of course, mate." Girls giggled, and guys shook their head at me.

The rest of class was boring as always; LeBosi preached about the central idea and themes in Metamorphoses by Franz Kafka. No one paid attention, most were sleeping, accept Paul. He was paying

attention and taking notes. He seemed interested in what LeBosi was saying. He was so beautiful, more beautiful than Jake.

I leaned the desk, supporting my head with my right arm and looked. He was as tall as Jake, if not a few inches taller. He had dark luxuriant brown curls with an unusual shade of coppery brown eyes

and a Greek nose framing an angular face with. The fire in his eyes made my stomach drop, a feeling I have only experience with Jake. There was strength in his features that I found compelling.

Our eyes caught, I felt my face heat up, and for a second I thought I saw lust… but he just smirked and returned to his notes. I hadn't been this attracted to another man since Jake. A rush of guilt

beat through me at the strong sexual reaction I had towards Paul.

I turned around and stared straight ahead. I couldn't believe the feeling in my stomach. What the hell is wrong with me? How can I feel like that, when Jake and I only ended things not even 24 hours

ago?

The bell finally rang, students fought each other to the door, I unusually took my time to put my stuff away just to talk to Paul.

"I'll see ya at football Paul, man; later Eddie." Sam smirked at me and left. So it was only LeBosi, Paul and I.

I slide my Burberry messenger bag on my shoulder.

"You play football?" I asked as we walked toward the door

"Yea, since 5th grade." he smiled.

"Do not forget the paper, Mr. Cullen." LeBosi says.

I rolled my eyes, and I guess Paul caught that. "What's the deal between y'all anyway, I sorta got a negative vibe." he smiled

"Oh, he's a hard core catholic and since I'm...you know gay, he like despise me; thinks I'm a sin or something." I laughed

"You're gay?" he askes if he had never heard of the word, much less said it.

I hesitated "Y-yeah, I mean its old news I came out in 8th grade and stuff."

He was totally shocked. If it weren't for the fact that I wanted him to like me so much I would have laughed at his facial expression

"Oh."

"If you're not cool with it, it's fine." I said nonchalant, when in truth I was freaking out.

"No, no. it's cool." Paul finally said, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm just not used to people saying that. Where I come from you would've been hanged within the following five

seconds of saying that." he smiled.

"Hanged, really? Where is that misfortune place?" I ask being over dramatic.

"El Paso."

"Where's that at, Alabama?" I joked

"Nope, right here in Texas, it's a bit less than 10 hours away from here."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're cool with it, because I'd really like to be your friend." I shyly glanced at him sideways.

"Well, I'd really like to be your friend too Dee." He laughs. "I won't even mind you doing middle school shit like you're doing right now."

"Hey, you should be proud, it's not every day I ask someone to be my friend."

"Oh, Dee I don't think I could've gone this entire year without you being my friend." His voice was full of sarcasm." Thank you! Muchas gracias."

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

_Well duh!_

"Si? asi que hago." He says in what was in my opinion perfect spanish.

"Well, I completely suck at Spanish so maybe you could tutor me sometimes."

"No problems," He gave a small smile. "Just tell me when."

We continued out playful banter and flirting, I think all the way to the cafeteria where we picked our lunch and sat with my crew; which consisted of Emmett, Rose, Mike, Jessica, Jacob and now Leah,

the rest of the crew had different lunch time than us.

I introduced him to everyone, they all smiled and welcomed him with 'hey's' and 'sup's?'; everyone beside Jake who seemed to be glaring at Paul. I ignored him and sat next to Jessica right across from

Jake, with Paul on my left.

"How's your day been so far Paul?" Rose asked

"Good, I like this school." Paul shrugged. "It's way cleaner than my previous high school."

"Right," I nodded smirking. "And remember Edward said you could be his friend."

Paul snickered. "Yup, and Edward granted me permission to be his friend."

Everyone laughed with the exception of Jake, who eyes were so narrowed you could barely see the brown in it.

"Well you should be glad, because he's an amazing friend." Jessie nodded in a superiorly way.

"He is amazing." Jake said looking at me, and finally loosing his glare.

"Jake, right?" Paul asked. Jake nodded. "You're captain and Quarterback. I heard from my coach back home, you're pretty good."

"Are you planning on joining the team?" Jake looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, at my old school I use to be captain." Paul smiled

"Well you can't, we only have two more games anyway." before Paul could respond, Jake left. Everyone was quiet.

The atmosphere at the table was tense.

What was his deal anyway? What makes him think he can act like that when I talked to a guy he doesn't know? I pushed my food away, I wasn't hungry anymore.

This morning we had agreed thatwe would be friends. Friends don't act like that to their friend's friends. The bell rang ending lunch.

"I'll see you later Paul." I waved walking fast to my locker, I wasn't feeling very sociable. I dialed my combination and opened my locker. I hated how cheery and happy it looked, when I was not a

happy camper. I took my stuff for the next periods and dumped it in my bag.

"You shouldn't do that to him." Jessie appeared out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me. In the process I bang my hand on the frame of the locker. Bitch so did that on purpose.

"Fuck Jessie, that hurts. And what are you talking about." I asked glaring at her.

"You, showing off Paul in his face."

"Who's face?"

"Jake."

I growl. "You know what I'm so sick of people getting pissy when I do something for myself. What about his relationship with Leah, how do you think I feel about that? I mean when did I agree that I

wasn't going to flirt with any other guy for my whole high school career? Why do _I_ always have to be the selfless one and think the others first?" I had to stop; I was running out of breath.

You see when i'm mad, I snapped and Yell at the first person who talks to me, then I go into this little rent. Then I feel horrible and usually apologized, but I'm not today.

"You done?" she rolled her yes.

That's why I'm not apologizing, because she's a bitch who went looking for it. She knows how I am; there is a reason why she's my best friend. I banged locker close and left.

"Dee baby, I get what you're saying but flirting with another guy in front of him when y'all only broke it off the day before... I can understand why he was so pissed." She explains softly. "I mean the

kid-"

"Paul." I interrupted.

But of course she doesn't acknowledge it "is Hot, plays football, was captain back where he's from, makes people head turn four times, gay, and totally into you. Of course Jake acted that way at

lunched. He's jealous and heartbroken. Give some time to get used to it before you start being all BAM! In yo FACE! You know."

I laughed out loud when she said that. Her face was oh god I would've paused at that moment if I had a remote for life. Wait…

"Did you say he was gay?" I asked shocked.

"You didn't know?" I shook my head unable to speak. "Well yeah, he and Sam had some kinda heart to heart moment. He told Sam who told Mike who told me that the reason why they moved was

because of his sexuality." Her eyes, had that excitement she got every time there was new gossip.

"No!" I was speechless. Paul was gay? "B-but, my gay signal?"

"Doesn't work Dee, but yeah he moved here because he came out to his parents. Apparently mommy was fine with it and daddy not so much. Ask the mom to choose kicking him out or both of them

leaving. She made her choice."

Oh my gosh. Paul who oozed straight, was gay? And not happy gay, but gay I like to suck another man gay? Never would've guessed.

Wow.

Well this certainly explains some of Jake acting during lunch.

The bell ranged, and shit they were late. "Love you tones, later Jessie." I hugged her quickly and dashed in my class.

I barely heard a 'love you tons more' and smiled. How does she always find a way to make me smile when I'm angry or sad God? I sure had a lot of unanswered questions, but I'm sure I'll get the

answers in time.

* * *

**that's all for tonight my lovelies it's 2 in the morning and I am dead.**

**Y'all want a lemon scene next chapter? Between who and who?**

**Edward/Paul or Jake/Leah**

**you control the future over that part of the story right now(:**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Hi, I know long time since the last update. Sorry things have been hard for me. My best friend died, my parents are getting divorced and my other best friend is moving away. So I really didn't feel like writing, haven't even gone near a book since the death of my friend. Umm I made a FB account for this story I'll start working on it this week. I'll be putting pictures, and answering questions you guys have. I guess. **

.?id=100002442761785&sk=wall

*****Adele and B.B. King songs helped me write this chapter with me, checked them out their AMAZING. One last thing. **

*****If your a teen and your drinking and doing drugs, please please PLEASE drink responsibly, better yet WAIT till your 21 to drink RESPONSIBLY, and don't EVER do drugs. It took the life of one of my best friend to realize that drinking and smoking ILLEGALY isn't GOOD. I don't plan on doing either of those things ever again. **

**ENJOY**

**EPOV**

"I fucking love your mouth." Paul hissed as he dropped his head back on to the pillow, closing his eyes.

I increased the suction on his cock as I made my tongue dance along his shaft.

"Oh, fuck. Gonna come. Stop. Not yet…" Paul's body tightened, his fingers went through my hair, as he fought the growing sensation in him. He tried to slow the inevitable by pulling me off him but a soft,

seductive kiss tickled his stomach, making him loosen his grip. As soon as his hand fell to the mattress, I engulfed his delicious prick in my mouth again.

Paul shivered.

His balls drew closer to his body and his legs tensed.

"No, not yet. Oh God, oh—" He erupted in my mouth as the wonderful warmth left his cock. Paul half growled, half laughed.

"You fucking tease." I snorted. Paul grabbed my dick, upright and his mouth went from tip to balls. I pulled Paul's face closer to my groin.

"Yessss," I hiss. "That feels good." I didn't protest when my legs were shoved higher, exposing me more, and that wicked tongue entered my hole.

"Fuck, yes!" Edward cried. Paul tongues circled my anus lubing it with saliva poking and prodding, my dick momentarily forgotten. Paul's tongue pressed inside wiggling it around inside.

He moaned making it vibrate inside sending sensation inside me.

"God…" I moaned again. He started going in and out fucking me with his tongue and i mimicked his actions moving back and forth, meeting his thrusts. I was close; I could feel my balls tightening.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I screamed as he increased his paste.

BANG!, BANG!, BANG!.

"Ed, Wake up!" I bolted upright in bed so quickly a wave of dizziness hit me. Fuck I'm so hard.

"Edward, Wake the fuck up!" Alice screamed again banging on my door.

"God damn it, Ali stop banging on my door!" I yelled, my cock semi hard now. Oh crap! School starts in 20 minutes.

I rushed and went to the bathroom then grabbed a washcloth, wet it in the sink and glanced at the mirror. Green eyes stared back at me.

"What are you doing, Edward?" My reflection didn't answer, I didn't expect it to but I really wish it would.

As my mind began to wake up, I began to dread school. But I mechanically gathered up my clothes and headed for my morning ritual in the shower, though uncharacteristic adding a hand job in it.

Once getting out of the shower I dressed and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning." I said to mom and dad I as I grabbed the bagel mom made with a napkin and walked out.

"You have a good day sweetheart," mom called from the kitchen before appearing and rushing to give

me a good hug. "I'll be home late tonight so please make dinner. No junk food Edward."

"Okay mom," I replied giving her a peck on the cheek, walking out to the garage.

I swear I broke every rule in the driving handbook while listening to Born this way by Lady GaGa again and again, and because I arrived late I got a shitty parking space that was 50 miles away from the

entrance. Okay! fine, I'm exaggerating but still it was a shitty parking space.

Just as I walk in the first bell rang. Great. Guess I won't be the one eating that bagel. Mr. Willis the Statistic teacher has a rule, that if you're under 10 minutes late you bring him some kind of food to not be

marked as tardy. I loved the man. I ran upstairs with all my cheer bags not having time to drop it off at the locker room.

"Edward, I was starting to miss your beautiful face! Thank you for making my day brighter; I look forward to eating that bagel." he said dramatically. The class erupted in laughter.

"I'm glad I could help, Mr. Willis." I grinned going to my seat. Next to Jessica.

Some would hate having math first thing in the morning, but to me it was a blessing. Not because I loved math or understands it but because of Mr. Willis.

He was able to make math fun and enjoyable you could tell by the way he thought, that he enjoyed it. Even Jessica had warmed up to math because of him, well also because he was ridiculously handsome

and 'fuck hot' as Jessica puts it and single and young the females and males population in this school loved him, even the one he didn't teach.

The class went by fast and before I knew it Mr. Willis was saying, "Alright kiddos you have 15 minutes till class is over, enjoy"

Everyone groaned, no one wanted to leave his class.

"You look so normal today...why?" Jess narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you saying? I look abnormal the rest of the time?" I asked feign hurt. So I didn't wear colorful clothes, or mascara today. I didn't feel like it! That's not a crime.

"What, I'm just noticing the lack of the pink flamingos in this class." She mocked looking around.

I chuckled; trust Jess to cheer me up without even knowing I needed cheering up. "No flaming Eddie today, sorry."

She smirked. "Well I guess I must tell you how absolutely hideous you look today, I wouldn't be your best friend if I did not."

I returned her smirk viciously, "Don't care what you call me as long that I can still do a double Arabian better than you; call me whatever you want and fuck you please."

Jessica, and I always compete on who's better at doing stunts; which is usually me which pisses her off, because _'male aren't supposed to shit like that better than females' _as she puts it, and she took gymnastic

lessons in middle school.

"Yeah? Well, well—you miss you're landing every time!"

"Lies."

"Fuck you Edward." Aha! One Edward, zero Jessica.

"Grow a dick, and I'll consider it." The bell rang cutting her off. I got the last word! Hah!

Wanting to keep my victory, I quickly grabbed all my bags and run out the door, I faintly hear her calling my name.

I ran all the way to the athletic building with all my bags.

A few people gave me looks, but most just said hi. Sometimes It's good to be a drama queen because at least you can pull off these kind of thing. Another junior will

not be caught running in this school. It felt

nice to run, even if it was with all my bags. I think I'll go running tonight once I get home, maybe Alice will go with me.

"Slow down, Eddie." Coach Creagh stopped me.

"Oh hey coach Creagh," I smiled brightly. "I just need to drop these off at my locker and get my chemistry book." I said walking backward toward the boy's locker room.

Wait, Locker room? Shit!

Jake just finished football; he and Seth both have football in the morning. Maybe I can hide somewhere, and wait until they leave. Yea, that's what I'll do!

Just as I was about to hide Mike walks out and just had to yell my name with the door still wide open. Ugh. I so hate Mike right now.

"Hey, Mike." I smiled or bared my teeth, what ever.

He held the door opened for me "laleedo homey." _What the_...okay no comments.

"Thanks." I bared—smiled again!

"Hasta la vista babe, I mean man."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, whatever..._man_."

As I walked as slow as humanly possible in the short and narrow hallway that's only supposed to take you five seconds to walk through. Maybe I'll make it be a

minute, but the universe isn't on my side today.

The familiar black and silver locker color greets me, with the two people I least want to see in this world right now, Jake and Paul._ Someone help me!_

"Hey, Edward." They both said at the same time. If It wasn't for the fact that the air was so fucking tense or that seeing them both shirtless at the same time was

bringing up some inappropriate fantasies of

the three of us, I would've laughed at the way they were staring at each other.

Unfortunately though the air was tense, and I was having problems keeping my soldier down. Fuck teenage hormones! Sometimes I wish I had a vagina for that

reason, because at least they could be horny

without having a dent form between their legs.

"Hey, guys." I say trying to open my locker, my hands were so fucking sweaty that I kept starting my lock combo over and over again prolonging that opening process.

"How you been Edward?" Jake asked.

"Umm, I've been good." I said like little kid who's been asked by his mom if he was a good boy for the babysitter.

"Good." he replied coming closer.

"Yeah." finally it decides to open. I grabbed my chemistry book. Shit! Chemistry! Why, oh why chemistry? Jake and I have Chemistry together.

"Oh sweet you have Chem. this period?" Paul asked, and until that moment I had completely forgotten that he was also getting dress.

"Umm, Y-yeah, I do." I stuttered. Oh God please don't tell me he does too, but I knew it was useless.

"Awesome," Paul grinned showing all white teeth. "You can show me where it is."

"They don't teach you how to read a map where you're from?" Jake asked glaring at him.

"Oh, no they do, I just always skipped that class, guess I shouldn't have huh?" The sarcasm was practically dripping from Paul's voice.

"Umm we're going to be extremely late, if we don't leave now." I say cutting Jake's retort off and walked away.

The walk to chemistry was... awkward for lack of a better word. Every time Paul would say something Jake had some snappy negative remarked about it; they went

go back and forth until I changed the

subject, 'The weather looks nice today'; which was all I said.

We finally made in class just as the bell ring, and that too had to be awkward, because both decided to enter right after me and of course got stuck in the door. Well I

least now I know that entering a door _is_ a

challenge for them.

I went to my seat.

"Either you enter, or you get out, choose now! I need to start class." Mr. Watson snapped.

Mr. Watson is our very old chemistry teacher; he's what you call a classic homophobic racist. I stopped counting the amount of times he's made racist and gay jokes.

The only reason why he hasn't been fired

yet is because he's thought chemistry here since this school was built.

He kicked Denise Blinn out of class once because she was only wearing underwear, well her shorts was too short and tight he thought they were 'drawers' as he

called them. She left to go used the restroom,

he took her stuff threw it out the door and wouldn't let her back in until she was properly dressed. The funny thing is that it happens to someone every week. So even

though Watson is an old homophobic,racist bastard, he's hilarious to watch.

I doodled in my notebook during the whole class since Watson decided to lecture on Avogadro's number for an hour and forty five minutes. I would've pulled my phone

out to listen to music, but that would've given him a heart attack.

The bell for lunch finally rung, and I thanked god there weren't any Jake and Paul incidents during class.

I was the first one out, and didn't even realize I was hungry until I reached the cafeteria. I groaned at the smell of good; unlike other school our cafeteria food actually

tasted like food and not dog food

seasoned with spices. Unfortunately it doesn't matter how good it smelled I always go with a salad and sweet potatoes fries.

The whole gang was sitting at the usual places, everyone was there talking very loud. In the fact the whole cafeteria was very loud today, and I couldn't stand the

noise so I went outside.

Another thing about our school is cliques. Cliques who has separate places to sit and eat lunch, and sense my group always eat lunch inside I have nowhere to sit,

accept underneath the tree where Paul was

sitting playing an acoustic guitar. _Acoustic guitar._

I slowly walked toward him and sat down. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, why are you out here?"

"It's too loud in there today." I pointed my fork at the cafeteria. "If you want to be alone I can leave." I said but made no effort to stand up.

"Nah, it's fine I can share my tree with you." He stopped playing and looked at me.

I smiled. "Thanks, nice guitar. I didn't know you played."

Paul leaned back against the tree. "Yeah, I started when I was twelve."

"Why?" I mean usually people have these crazy stories about why they played right?

"No reason, I just thought it would be cool." He started playing again, a song by the same band.

"Oh. Are the Beatles of you can play?"

He stopped again and looked at me with a shock expression. "_You, _know them?"

"What? Oh my mom likes them, well yeah I guess I know them they're not bad. It's not like I listen to them on my free time or anything. I mean I'm a Lady Gaga type

all the way. But I do like Slightly Stoopid; Collie man is my favorite song. I like a lot of their songs though." Okay so I totally pulled an Alice move with the rush talking,

but whatever she's my twin I'm aloud to do that.

"You like Slightly Stoopid? One of my favorite band actually." Paul gave me that same look as earlier, but now there was traces of Amazement in it.

I smile again. "Yeah, I think I just said I did."

He picked up his pick again and started to play Collie man.

_This one man lived his life for profit alone_

_that very same man he lived his life all alone_

_Oh any roads in life yes it goes up and down _

_doesn't really matter as long as the music goes on_

_oh mister collie man why don't you come round no more_

_oh mister collie collie man don't you hear me trouble call_

_oh mister collie man no he didn't come to disturbed_

_you best not be come around here unless you got me sensi herbs _

So he wasn't totally singing the right lyrics but his voice was so raspy and beautiful that I didn't care stop and correct him. His normal voice was raspy but when he

sang it was smooth and beautiful with a little

twang at the end.

Paul didn't take his eyes off me, "Sing with me Edward."

I shook my head no. I mean no way I was singing in front of all these people, who were feigning non-interest in what Paul doing.

"Come on Edward, please." I shook my head again.

"I guess I'm just going to play this part over and over again."

I laughed. "Fine, but if it starts to rain it's your fault." I gave in.

Paul grinned at his victory. "The sky isn't going to cry because of your voice, sweets."

I started to sing…

_I never needed any reason for me to say_

_through all those trouble times yes we love you anyway_

_ooh then the roughest path you know the rocky rocky road_

_you know that life and love is heavy heavy load_

_why mister collie man why don't you come round no more_

_oh mister collie collie man don't you here me trouble calls_

_but mister collie man no they didn't come to disturbed_

_you best not be come round here unless you got me sensi herbs _

_you best not be come round here unless you got me sensi herbs_

He placed his guitar back in his case "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

I shook my head no again, slightly nervous. I can't believe I just sang in public, outside the cafeteria at school. Damn you Paul.

"I could kiss you right now." He said leaning in towards me.

I didn't move, "No, you can't. Unless if you want to out yourself, then I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

"So, it wouldn't freak you out if I did. Kiss you?" Paul asked less than a hair away from me now.

"No." I whispered, right before he kissed me, at school, outside the cafeteria, in public. His lips were smooth unlike Jake's chapped ones, and they tasted like...

chocolate chip cookies unlike Jake's tasteless

one's. It such a beautiful setting and the kiss was perfect. I put my hands on his shoulder and pushed him away as he tried to enter his tongue in my mouth.

"You want tongue; you take me out on a proper date mister." I taunted standing up, and grabbing my bags.

Paul looked up at me, "Let's go tonight then."

"You didn't ask me." I cross my arms, and lifted and eyebrow.

Paul got on one, "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight Edward Cullen?"

"Hmm, let me check my calendar." I open my palm and flipped an imaginary calendar open. "Nope, sorry I'm busy tonight, I have a meeting with the president can't

cancel on that one."

He barked a laugh, "Alright, how about tomorrow?"

"Well then, you should try again tomorrow Paul." With that said I left. So I guess it'll watch movies and eat Ice cream with my parents tonight. Yup fun times.

**It felt longer when i wrote it. Let me know what y'all thought about it.**

**Jay.**


End file.
